


Pull

by Stedler2 (k9cat)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Praxus, Spark Mates, Spark Resonance, we all know who it'll be, wordbuilding a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/pseuds/Stedler2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl just couldn't dismiss the pull in his spark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> This was posted on FF.net in December, not beta'ed there, not beta'ed here, don't got one yet.  
> but ya, any mistakes are mine, and improvements on grammar are welcome.   
> Btw, don't own anything here.

"Pull"  
AU

Prowl looked beyond his balcony at his apartment. Past the towering sky scrapers and the mountains that shielded Praxus from the outside world. Putting down the data pad he was reading, his spark had that tugging feeling again and he let it pull him to the clear crystal guard rail.

He did go to the medics about it when it had first started. They couldn't find anything wrong at all. Processor, frame or spark. Completely healthy, not a line of code wrong. 

If he focused past the mountains he could see light bouncing up into the darkened atmosphere from the other city states. The other States was where the pull was from, he just knew it was. If it was from Praxus here he would have found it by now with him being all around patrolling and reporting to crimes, yet he has not found it. So logically is was not in Praxus.

The Praxian leaned on the railing, getting as close to the pull as possible without allowing the urge to find to move him any closer. He swayed feeling the pull of his spark and the gentle wind rocking him back and forth, thin air being caught in his sensory wings. It was not often that he was able to stop and focus on the pull, rare as it happened and rarer as not on duty for work. 

It pulled, enticing him to forget everything and search for what was equally looking for him. He shuttered his optics focusing on the feeling, the tug, the silent wanting he couldn't dismiss. It was an ebb and flow, each end equally pulling the other end to itself. Like how the waves of the rust sea followed the moons above him this dark night cycle. He let it, let his spark pull and be pulled. Back and forth it crescendo and he thought he felt an echo of a joyful laugh. Yet his spark slowly lost grip on the other end, pull fading till he just felt his spark pulse longingly, wanting to find that connection again, wings drooping a little in reflection to the spark housed inside the frame.

Once again he looked out past the towers and mountains, crystals sparkling in the moons reflected light. He looked, hoping that he might find eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
